Cabin
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Doumeki had known from the start that it was a brilliant idea. DouWata. One-shot. Rated for slight language. Contains lots and lots of fluff.


Disclaimer: Not mine. :(

**x.X.x**

It had been the perfect plan, in Doumeki's (not so humble) opinion. I mean, a lot of couples liked to take romantic vacations, every now and then, and secluded mountain cabins were pretty damn romantic.

Surely, even Watanuki knew this, though he didn't know where he was going when his boyfriend told him to get in the car that evening, and blindfolded him. Doumeki only stated that they were going on a trip, and that he'd already packed. (Which, admittedly, had worried the smaller man just a bit. He couldn't help that he was paranoid, really!)

Of course, judging by Watanuki's barely audible gasp when they finally arrived (after hours of driving) to the small, rustic, and utterly adorable cabin, Doumeki knew his assumption had been correct. Not that he'd ever been worried, but hey, it was nice to be acknowledged for one's triumphs every once in a while.

Watanuki, after recovering from his initial shock, had launched into a rant about how expensive the whole trip undoubtedly was. Doumeki had quickly interrupted the man with the simple utterance of "I'm paying for it." (And he was, and it was costing him a few month's worth of paychecks from the bar. Doumeki thought it was worth it, though.) This effectively shut his boyfriend up for quite some time, while they moved their bags from the trunk of the car to the cabin.

The silence didn't last for too long, however, as it _was_ Watanuki. And, of course, much of it was complaints, mostly about the state of the cabin ("They're making us pay for this, with the bathroom so horrendously decorated?"), and the cold ("Ugh, I'm freezing! Don't they have someone who could come and light a fire before the guests get here?"). Strangely, the complaints didn't involve Doumeki this time, and for this, the bartender was glad. It was clear to him that this was one of his boyfriend's roundabout ways of saying "thank you," and, quite frankly, he thought it was rather endearing. (Though he didn't voice it, lest he face the bespectacled man's wrath. After all, there were cooking knives in this cabin, so the guests could be self-sufficient, and Doumeki wasn't an idiot enough to flirt with death like that.)

The complaints, too, died down soon enough, after Doumeki located some firewood, and lit a fire in the stone fireplace. Watanuki then set upon making the both of them something warm to drink, eventually settling on hot chocolate. (Though the both of them generally preferred tea, they didn't mind hot chocolate now and then, and the hot chocolate seemed more appropriate this time. Plus, who could resist the mini-marshmallows Watanuki found were provided with other hot chocolate mixings in the cabin?)

When Watanuki finished his task, setting the mugs down on a nearby coffee table, the two sat together on the loveseat facing the fireplace. For a while, the only sound between them was the crackling of the fire, and the occasional muffled thud of one of the men placing their mug back on the table.

Suddenly, Doumeki felt something rest on his shoulder, and he turned his head to the side, only to see Watanuki resting his head contentedly on the slightly taller man's shoulder. Doumeki blinked in surprise, before his gaze softened considerably.

Despite the two having been an official couple for about two years now, and having known each other for even longer, Watanuki was still a little hesitant to instigate contact, and show his affections more publicly. Doumeki was never terribly affected by it, understanding that this was just how his lover was, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy Watanuki being a bit more bold every now and then. (Personally, he thought it was cute, but he never said it aloud, for fear of ruining the mood. He was horrible at anything remotely cheesy, when it came to speaking. He could do intense, but adorable was not his thing. At all.)

After overcoming this initial surprise, Doumeki let his arm wrap itself loosely over the other man's thin frame, drawing the two closer, and eliciting a pleasant sigh from Watanuki that spoke of pure and utter happiness.

They sat like that for a long while, in a comfortable, contented silence, until finally, Watanuki spoke.

"Thank you," the man said, the two words speaking volumes.

Doumeki said nothing in response. He knew this had been a good idea.

**x.X.x**

AN: A sort of continuation of cold-related one-shots. And also a re-appearance of the _Bar_ version of Watanuki and Doumeki. Say hi, everyone! :3 Though, this isn't a sequel to _Bar_, and I don't have one planned at this point in time. I just thought you all might enjoy their reappearance along with some fluff. Haha.

I don't have anything specifically planned after this, but I may start a short series of drabbles/one-shots based on my Sims2 family of Doumeki and Watanuki. that one, most likely, would not turn out like _Bar_, being that it would really only be inspired by random moments in my game. But, if you'd like to see that sort of thing, by all means, let me know.

And I think that's it for now. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought! I, for one, am off to get some hot chocolate, so I can make myself feel better about not having someone to cuddle with by the fire. (Not that I have a fireplace, living in Florida, but hey, a girl can dream.) I hope you all enjoyed! See you all next time!


End file.
